Episode 140a. Nonny and the Chocolate Factory (part 1)
This story is about a young boy named Charlie Bucket (Nonny) who comes from a poor but loving family and would love nothing more than to find a golden ticket to enter the amazing chocolate factory run by inventor and owner Guppy Wonka (Molly). As luck would have it, Charlie finds the last golden ticket and goes on this once-in-a-lifetime adventure with his grandpa Joe (Mr. Grouper). Among the other four winners are Augustus Gloop (Gil), a gluttonous kid who stuffs his face with sweets; Veruca Salt (Deema), a spoiled rich girl; Violet Beauragarde (Oona), a champion trophy gum chewer; and Mike Teavee (Goby), a kid who spends more time watching TV and playing video games than anything else. Most fascinating is the mysterious Guppy Wonka who in turn had a troubled childhood and has a special grand prize at the end for one of the kids. Also along the tour are Wonka's staff the singing, working Oompa Loompas (Little Fish). *Molly as Guppy Wonka *Nonny as Charlie Bucket *Mr. Grouper as Grandpa Joe *Mrs. Grouper as Grandma Josephine *Mr. Langoustine as Grandpa George *Avi's Mother as Grandma Georgina *Mrs. Pirruccello as Mrs. Bucket *Mr. Pirruccello as Mr. Bucket *Mrs. Shaskan as Mrs. Beauregarde *Mr. Wahler as Mr. Salt *Little Fish as the Oompa Loompas *Mr. Gordon as Dr. Wonka *Mr. Imani as Mr. Teavee *Mrs. Gentilella as Mrs. Gloop *Oona as Violet Beauregarde *Deema as Veruca Salt *Goby as Mike Teavee *Gil as Agnes Gloop *Martin as Prince Pondicherry *Dot as the Indian Princess *This might be similiar to the 2005 film, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." *This is the first time Gil, Goby, Deema and Oona play nasty kids. *These are the first appearances of the four nasty kid's mother and father. *The characters are similiar to the ones in the film, but their own names are in this special instead of the character's names. One snowy night in Bubbletucky, a young boy named Nonny Pirruccello is standing in the street watching three red Guppy Trucks. He sees them every day, they come and take boxes of Guppy Bars out of the small door. They stack them in all the trucks and then leave. They then get sold to stores all around the world. No one knows who makes them or who helps make them. Narrator: This is a story of an ordinary little boy named Nonny Pirruccello. He was not faster or stronger or more clever than other children. His family was not rich, or powerful, or well-connected. In fact, they barely had enough to eat. Nonny Pirruccello was the luckiest boy in the entire world. He just didn't know it yet. Nonny runs all the way home and opens the crackled, old, door. But he does not complain and always helps out. (at the Pirruccello House) Mr. Pirruccello walks through the door, just returning from work. Mr. Pirruccello: Evening, Pirruccellos. Mr. Grouper: Evening. Nonny: Hi, Dad. Mrs. Pirruccello: Soup's almost ready, darling. Er, don't suppose there's anything extra to put in, love. Oh well. Nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage. Mrs. Pirruccello wasn't the best cook but this was the only affordable meal that she could buy and make. Mr. Pirruccello: Nonny... I found something I think you'll like. Mr. Pirruccello hands Nonny some tooth paste caps. Narrator: Nonny's father worked at the local toothpaste factory. The hours were long, and the pay was terrible... yet occasionally there were unexpected surprises. Nonny: It's exactly what I need. Nonny has four grandparents who are in a big bed. Mr. Grouper: What is it, Nonny? Nonny attaches the cap to his project. The project he had been working on was Gil Gordon's Chocolate Factory made out of tooth paste caps. Nonny: Dad found it, just the piece I needed. Mr. Grouper: What piece was it? Nonny: A head for Gil Gordon. Mrs. Grouper: Well, how wonderful. Mr. Grouper: It's quite a likeness. Nonny: You think so? Mr. Grouper: Think so? I know so. I saw Gil Gordon with my own two eyes. I used to work for him, you know. Nonny: You did? Mr. Grouper: I did. Mrs. Grouper: He did. Mr. Langoustine: He did. Avi's Mother: I love grapes. Mr. Grouper: Of course, I was a much younger man in those days. 20 Years Ago... Mr. Grouper: Molly began with a single store on Cherry Street. But the whole world wanted his candy. Mr. Grouper as a young man walks to Molly. Mr. Grouper: Molly. Molly: Yeah? Mr. Grouper: We need more Guppy bars and we're out of chocolate birds. Molly: Birds? Birds. Well then, we'll need to make some more. Here. Molly pops a chocolate egg on Mr. Grouper's tongue. Molly: Now open. Mr. Grouper opened his mouth and out came a chocolate bird. Molly: *laughs* Mr. Grouper: The man was a genius. Did you know, he invented a new way of making chocolate ice cream, so that it stays cool for hours without a freezer? You can even leave it lying in the sun on a hot day, and it won't go runny. Nonny: But that's impossible. Mr. Grouper: But Molly did it. Molly cuts the ribbon and she first opens the gates. Mr. Grouper: Before long, he decided to build a proper chocolate factory. The largest chocolate factory in history. 50 times as big as any other. Everybody clapped with joy and there was happy cheers all around. In the crowd of the grand opening, Mr. Grouper and Mrs. Grouper kiss each other. Nonny: Mr. Grouper, don't make it gross. Mrs. Grouper: Tell him about the prince. He'd like to hear about that. Mr. Grouper: You mean Prince Martin? Well, Prince Martin wrote a letter to Gil and asked him to come all the way out to India and build him a colossal palace entirely out of chocolate. In India... Molly: It will have 100 rooms, and everything will be made of either dark or light chocolate. Mr. Grouper: True to his word, the bricks were chocolate and the cement holding them together was chocolate. All the walls and ceilings were made of chocolate as well. So were the carpets and the pictures, and the furniture. Martin: It is perfect in every way. Molly: Yeah, but it won't last long. You better start eating right now. Martin: Oh, nonsense. I will not eat my palace. I intend to live in it. Mr. Grouper: But Gil was right, of course. Soon after this, there came a very hot day with a boiling sun. The prince was sitting in his chocolate chair on a hot day. Suddenly, chocolate dripped from the ceiling and on Martin's forehead. He laughed as he looked at his Princess. They both smiled. Then again, huge globs of chocolate came tumbling from the ceiling and onto the hot ground. This time, Martin and Dot ran and ran. A moment later, the chocolate palace tumbled down to the hot ground. Martin and Dot were shocked as they stood in horror of their boiling palace. Mr. Grouper: The Prince sent an urgent telegram requesting a new palace, but Molly was facing problems of his own. All the other chocolate makers, you see, had grown jealous of Molly. They began sending in spies to steal his secret recipes. The workers started making an ice cream that would never melt. The workers came out with a chewing gum that never lost its flavour. Then The workers began making candy balloons that you could blow up to incredible sizes. The thievery got so bad that one day, without warning.Molly told every single one of his workers to go home. She announced that she was closing his chocolate factory forever. Molly: I'm closing my chocolate factory... forever. I'm sorry. The huge gate closed on all the workers. The whole family started having their cabbage soup while they were in the big bed. Nonny: But it didn't close forever. It's open right now. Mrs. Pirruccello: Ah, yes. Well, sometimes when grown-ups say "forever," they mean, "a very long time." Mr. Langoustine: Such as, "I feel like I've eaten nothing but cabbage soup forever." Mr. Pirruccello: Now, Mr. Langoustine. Mrs. Grouper: The factory did close, Nonny. Mr. Grouper: And it seemed like it was going to be closed forever. Then, one day we saw smoke rising from the chimneys. The factory was back in business. Nonny: Did you get your job back? Mr. Grouper: No. No one did. Nonny: But there must be people working there. Mrs. Grouper: Think about it, Nonny. Have you ever seen a single person going into that factory, or coming out of it? Nonny: No. The gates are always closed. Mr. Grouper: Exactly. Nonny: But then, who's running the machines? Mrs. Pirruccello: Nobody knows, Nonny. Mr. Pirruccello: It certainly is a mystery. Nonny: Hasn't someone asked Gil? Mr. Grouper: Nobody sees him anymore. He never comes out. The only thing that comes out of that place, is the candy... already packed and addressed. I'd give anything in the world just to go in one more time, and see what's become of that amazing factory. Mr. Langoustine: Well, you won't, because you can't. No one can. It's a mystery and it will always be a mystery. That little factory of yours, Nonny, is as close as any of us is ever going to get. Mrs. Pirruccello: Come on, Nonny. I think it's time we let your grandparents get some sleep. Nonny: Goodnight, Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine: Night, Nonny. Nonny: Night-night. Mrs. Grouper: Night-night. Mrs. Pirruccello: Chair. Mr. Pirruccello: Thank you, dear. Nonny: Night, Mr. Grouper. Goodnight, Avi's Mother. Avi's Mother: Nothing's impossible, Nonny. Nonny crawled up into his bedroom, he saw his four grandparents sleeping in the same huge bed and his parents. Nonny: Goodnight. Mr. Pirruccello, Mrs. Pirruccello, Mr. Grouper, Mrs. Grouper, Mr. Langoustine and Avi's Mother: Night, Nonny. Mrs. Pirruccello: Sleep well. Nonny turned off the light and climbed into bed. That night, he dreamed of being in Molly's Chocolate Factory and eating as much chocolate as he could. Narrator: Indeed, that very night, the impossible had already been set in motion. That night when everyone in Bubbletucky were sleeping, the plan was in action, mysterious workers of Molly's placed posters all around. The next morning, everyone in Bubbletucky started running to signs on wooden light poles. Nonny ran and read the sign that read... Molly (voice): Dear people of the world... I, Molly, have decided to allow 5 children to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine. The note added on... and a newscaster was talking about the Golden Tickets. Newscaster: 5 golden tickets have been hidden under the ordinary wrapping paper of 5 ordinary Guppy bars. These 5 candy bars may be anywhere... in any shop, in any street, in any town, in any country in the world. There were places people are searching in like... Tokyo, Bubbletucky, Marrakesli, Bubbletucky, New York City, Bubbletucky. The Pirruccello's family were watching TV in their large bed. Mr. Grouper: Wouldn't it be something, Nonny, to open a bar of candy and find a golden ticket inside? Nonny: I know, but I only get one bar a year, for my birthday. Mrs. Pirruccello is soaking the floor with a mop. Mrs. Pirruccello: Well, it's your birthday next week. Mrs. Grouper: You have as much chance as anybody does. Mr. Langoustine: Balderdash. The kids who are going to find the golden tickets are the ones who can afford to buy candy bars every day. Our Nonny gets only one a year. He doesn't have a chance. Mrs. Grouper looks over to Nonny smiling. Mrs. Grouper: Everyone has a chance, Nonny. Mr. Langoustine: Mark my words, the kid who finds the first ticket will be fat, fat, fat. Mr. Langoustine is not that nice. Meanwhile, at Dusseldorf, Bubbletucky, a girl with light brown skin, bright pink hair, light brown eyes,? a blue tail with swirling light blue and dark blue patterns on it and a bikini top that matches the tail? named Molly Gentilella was in her cake shop. Press Man: Gil. Press Woman: This way. Gil: I am eating the Guppy bar and I taste something, that is not chocolate... or coconut... or walnut, or peanut butter... or nougat... or butter brittle, or caramel, or sprinkles. So I look and, I find the golden ticket. Gil finished his story. A reporter points his microphone at him. Reporter: Gil, how did you celebrate? Gil: I eat more candy. Gil ripped open another Guppy bar and then stuffed it into his mouth. Mrs. Gentilella: We knew Gil would find the golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars a day that it was not possible for himnot to find one. Mrs Gentilella hugs Gil in front of the camera. Press Man: Yes, it is good, Gil. Zebra gut. Voice on Television: ... golden ticket claimed and only 4 more... Mr. Langoustine: Told you it'd be a porker. Mrs. Grouper: What a repulsive girl. Nonny: Only 4 golden tickets left. Mr. Grouper: Now that they've found one, things will get really crazy. Voice on Television: ... of every shape, size and hue. The Pirruccellos were all talking about the big Gil and the Golden Tickets. End of Part 1 Category:Episodes